


Happy Ending

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: La fin de SG-1 en trois pages.





	Happy Ending

-"vous êtes sûr , Colonel ?" lui redemanda le général Hammond . Il savait que SG-1 avait effectué beaucoup de missions au cours de ces derniers mois , et le papier qu'il tenait dans la main était peut-être en relation avec ça …  
-"Certain , Général . Vous savez , quand vous m'avez fait rappeler il y a six ans , nous savions tout les deux que ce ne serait que temporaire . " lui rappela Jack . Sa décision pouvait surprendre , mais , vraiment , il se sentait trop vieux pour continuer comme ça . Leur dernière mission avait tourner au cauchemar , bien sûr ça leur avaient permis de retrouver Daniel ….D'ailleurs qui aurait crut que le gamin tenait tellement à eux qu'il reprendrait forme humaine pour les sauver ? ….Mais maintenant , il n'aspiraient plus qu'à une chose, rentrer chez lui , et vivre les dernières années de sa vie, tranquillement …Sans Goau'ld pour essayer de le tuer , et si la Terre était menacée de destruction totale , il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir . "Je suis sûr de moi , mon général." ajouta-t-il , doucement . "Avec le retour de Daniel , Jonas et Teal'C , le major Carter pourra commander SG-1 sans problèmes . " continua-t-il .  
-"Très bien , colonel …si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez …" acquiesca le général Hammond "Vous allez nous manquer , Jack ." ajouta-t-il , sincère , en lui tendant la main . "…Si jamais vous changez d'avis …" continua-t-il en lui serrant la main , lui montrant le papier qu'il rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau , lui montrant par là  
qu'il pouvait revenir quand il le désirerait .  
-"Aucune chance ! "plaisanta le colonel O'Neill ; "Croyez moi , Georges , je préfère pêcher que de chasser les serpents !" précisa-t-il en sortant .  
Une fois le colonel sortit , le général Hammond se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, en regardant consterné la lettre de démission posé sur son bureau . Son meilleur homme venait de quitter l'armée ! Il se demanda ce qui lui manquerai le plus de son second , son humour , son impertinence ou juste sa présence…..

***

(Salle de Briefing )

En sortant du bureau du général , Jack découvrit Jonas , Daniel et Teal'C qui l'attendait dans la salle de Briefing .

-"vous êtes sûr O'Neill ?" lui demanda franco Teal'C , qui hésitait sur la conduite à tenir . C'était pour cet homme qu'il s'était rebellé , ne devait il pas le suivre s'il s'en allait?….Pourtant , il savait qu'il resterait au SGC , et que c'était ce que le colonel O'Neill attendait de lui .  
-"Certain !" répondit Jack , alors que Teal'C le saluait en mettant son poing sur son cœur .  
-"Il suffit que je revienne pour que vous partiez ! "s'énerva Daniel . Il n'avait repris sa forme humaine que pour les sauver , et maintenant Jack les abandonnait .  
-"Vous savez , j'aurai pensé que passer un an et demi comme un être omniscient , aurait calmer votre égo !" plaisanta Jack , le faisant rougir . "Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort " reconnut-il " Si vous n'étiez pas revenu , je serai probablement mort , parce que j'aurai été incapable de prendre cette décision . " ajouta-t-il , au grand dam de Daniel qui sentait ses yeux s'embués .  
-"Vous allez me manquer !" déclara-t-il en étreignant Jack .  
-"Vous aussi ." murmura le colonel en lui rendant son étreinte .  
Jonas regarda les 2 hommes , se demandant si connaîtrait jamais une amitié comme la leur . Le départ du colonel O'Neill le perturbait , il avait eut beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter par cet homme respecté de tous . Et maintenant , il les quittait ?…Lui aussi ressentait ce départ comme un abandon , une trahison …Mais en même temps il le comprenait .  
-"Vous nous manquerez à tous ." déclara-t-il résumant la pensée des trois hommes présent .  
-"….hum!…." renifla Jack , " vous devriez vous limiter sur les bananes ." plaisanta-t-il en apercevant le fruit abandonner par Jonas sur la table , prenant le premier prétexte venue pour cacher son émotion . "….Et arrêter de sourire tout le temps !" ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire de qu'esquissait le jeune homme . "C'est agaçant !" continua-t-il en voyant le sourire de Jonas s'élargirent encore , avant de lui tendre la main pour lui dire adieu ."Veillez bien sur c'est deux là!" conclut-il à l'adresse de Teal'C en quittant précipitamment la pièce en sentant l'émotion le submerger .  
-"Je pensais qu'elle serait au moins venue lui dire au revoir ." lança Daniel , une fois Jack partit .  
-"Le colonel O'Neill lui a déjà dit au revoir . " lui fit remarquer Teal'C . "Peut-être a-t-elle pensée qu'un adieu suffisait ."  
-"Un adieu ?" demanda Sam en entrant dans la pièce . "Qui s'en va ?" ajouta-t-elle à la surprise des 3 hommes.  
-"Du départ de Jack ." lui rappela Daniel .  
-"Le colonel O'Neill , vous a bien dit au revoir ?" enchaîna Jonas .  
-"Oui …Bien sûr . Il m'a même inviter à la pêche …Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parliez d'un adieu , Teal'C . Ce n'est qu'une permission!" répondit-elle , troublée . Le comportement des trois hommes commencé à l'inquiéter . Ils se comportaient tous comme-ci le colonel ne devait pas revenir dans 2 semaines , mais qu'il était parti définitivement .  
-"Le colonel O'Neill , ne vous as rien dit ?" demanda Teal'C surpris .  
-"Dis quoi ? " s'énerva-t-elle .  
-"…..Que vous êtes le nouveau commandant de SG-1 ?…" proposa Jonas hésitant . Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal , mais cherchait un moyen de lui faire comprendre  
qu'il était parti définitivement .  
-"QUOI ?" s'exclama-t-elle se demandant de quoi Jonas pouvait bien parler . C'était le colonel O'Neill le commandant de SG-1 !….Elle devrait peut-être demander à Janet d'examiner les bananes qu'il mangeait ….  
-"Il veut dire , que Jack est parti ." lui expliqua Daniel ." Définitivement ! pas en permission . " ajouta-t-il en voyant son incompréhension.  
-"C'est impossible !" s'écria-t-elle . Il ne serait pas parti sans lui dire ….pensa-t-elle cherchant à s'en convaincre , alors qu'elle lisait la vérité sur le visage des trois hommes. En quelques secondes , sa décision était prise ! Elle se précipita dans le bureau du général Hammond , sans ajouter un mot .  
-"Elle a mis moins de temps que je le pensais ." remarqua Daniel .  
-"Je doute qu'O'Neill est vraiment envie de pêcher , si le major Carter le rejoint ." ajouta Teal'C avec un demi-sourire .  
-"Tout dépend du poisson , qu'elle lui proposera ." conclut Jonas , s'attirant le regard intrigué de Daniel et un haussement de sourcil admirateur de Teal'C .  
-"A propos …." Commença Daniel en l'entraînant à l'extérieur de la salle , tandis que Teal'C les suivait , "Il faudrait que l'on discute , de cette chaîne météo branché dans mon …notre labo …."

***

( Bureau du Général )  
-"Mon général !…" commença Sam , avant de s'interrompre ne sachant plus comment formulé sa demande .Elle avait déboulé dans le bureau de son supérieur avec l'idée de lui demander si tout ça était vrai . Mais au fond d'elle même , elle connaissait déjà la réponse . "…j'ai encore quelques jours de congé à prendre . Puis je les prendre …Dés aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une traite .  
Le général sourit , il s'attendait à cette demande depuis que Jack lui avait donner sa démission . En fait , il s'estimait heureux de ne recevoir qu'une demande permission.  
-"Permission Accordée , major . " lui annonça-t-il .  
-"Merci , monsieur ."  
-"Major , où vous rendez vous ?" demanda-t-il , au moment où elle sortait de son bureau .  
-"Au Minessota , monsieur ." répondit-elle , le défiant du regard de faire un commentaire .  
-"Très bien …..Oh , major ? En passant , regarder dans les dossiers personnels de Teal'C et de colonel O'Neill, je suis sûr que vous y trouverez l'adresse d'un bâtiment très intéressant à visiter !" ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché .  
Comprenant qu'il lui donner par là son assentiment en lui permettant de trouver l'adresse du colonel O'Neill , elle lui dédia un grand sourire, et le remercia d'un signe de tête , avant de disparaître dans le couloir .

***

(Le chalet de Jack O'Neill , quelques part au Minessota )

-"Vous auriez put me dire au revoir , mon colonel !" attaqua-t-elle en guise de bonjour , dés qu'elle l'aperçut sur le ponton devant le chalet .  
-"A la retraite , Carter . A la retraite ! " la corrigea-t-il , dire qu'elle s'obstinait à l'appelait colonel , alors qu'il avait démissionné ! "Et puis je vous ai dit au revoir !" lui rappela-t-il posant sa canne à pêche sur son support pour venir vers elle .  
-"Vous avez omis de me dire que vous partiez définitivement , mon colonel !" ajouta-t-elle , en insistant délibérément sur son grade , en se rapprochant toujours .  
-"Définitivement ….en permission ….qui fait vraiment la différence . " plaisanta-t-il négligemment , en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme .  
-"Moi ! mon colonel !" s'écria-t-elle , furieuse de sa désinvolture .  
-"Bon Dieu , Carter ! Il n'y a plus de colonel ! Je suis à la retraite !" hurla-t-il , sans vraiment savoir pourquoi , en l'attrapant par le col .  
Suivant son instinct , elle s'empara de ses lèvres , sans lui laisser le temps de réagir , et l'embrassa . D'abord surpris , Jack perdit l'équilibre et l'entraîna dans sa chute .  
-"Sam …." Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres .  
-"Non , moi c'est Jack ." répondit-il , en plaisantant , la faisant rire .  
-"Non , mon colonel , je ….." l'interrompit-elle .  
En l'entendant encore l'appeler colonel , Jack poussa un soupir , mais dans un moment comme celui-là , il fallait qu'elle l'appelle colonel !  
-"…..Au fait qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?" lui demanda-t-il en se relevant sur ses coudes afin de ne pas peser trop lourd sur sa compagne ;  
-"vous m'avez invité , mon colonel ." lui rappela-t-elle malicieusement .  
-"Vous ne venez pas pêcher , j'espère , Sam , parce qu'il n'y a plus de poisson dans ce lac depuis des années ! "lui expliqua-t-il sur le même ton .  
-"J'espère bien …" soupira-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle .  
-"Pourquoi ?" murmura-t-il en s'approchant .  
-"Parce que j'ai autre chose en tête , mon …jack " chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau .  
Aucuns d'eux ne remarqua sur le ponton la canne de jack qui s'agitait sur le support ; ayant attrapé le dernier poisson du lac .

Fin


End file.
